


// the story of the honourable sword

by diafanh



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diafanh/pseuds/diafanh
Summary: katana sarutobi is the younger sister of asuma and the daughter of hiruzen sarutobi.  she's a girl with big dreams, and an amazing sword user. that's her story.// the development of an original character i thought one night, posting a new chapter now and then.





	// the story of the honourable sword

Hiruzen walked into his daughter's room, thinking it was about time he announces to her that he found her a shinobi to exercise with. Truth was, he had not chosen a random one, but he arranged to find one of his beloved students, the perverted hermit going by the name of Jiraiya. The second man was initially not interested in the idea of training the girl - he was already hurt by his latest adventures, and he needed some time off. But the old man, Hiruzen, insisted. He was talking about her abilities to him, he was saying she is a great sword user and already good at her family jutsu. Still, his student wouldn't believe him, until the old man told him she was interested to learn something new, and not only just train. 

"Katana!" he said to her, his face blessed and his voice softer than ever. He was a great man, and a great father. 

She turned to him, leaving her sword down, and bowed before him. "Hello, dad. Is everything okay?" she asked, with a partial curiosity in her voice. 

Her father smiled at her, thinking how much she'd grown. He remembered her as a baby, as a child and as a teenager. Now, she was a grown woman, with her black hair falling down her chest, and many wounds decorating her body. 

"Hello, dad?" she insisted, as she saw him frozen in his thoughts. 

"Right, yes. Remember when I told you it was about time to train with an excellent shinobi?" he said and her face immediately glowed with joy. 

"Yes, father. Did you find someone? It's about time I stop training with my brother." she stated and he smirked. 

"Well, I did find one. Allow me to say he is a great one, and one of my favourite students." 

The idea of Jiraiya flashed through her thought, knowing that her father would never let her train with Orochimaru, and Tsunade had left Konoha many years ago. She knew about him - she had heard he was a pervert, a scoundrel and an idiot. She had never heard he was an excellent one, but she knew he was a sage. 

"Hmm?" she murmured a bit. 

"Later today, you'll get to meet with him. Please, be kind to him - he's been through a lot lately and he'd get angry if you had your usual face on. Not that Jiraiya loses his temper that easily, but still..."

"Alright da-... Did you just say Jiraiya?" Her voice was now painted with the colours of intrigue and curiosity. 

"That's right, Katana. You'll get to train with one of the legendary sannin." he ensured her. 

"Would you entrust your one and only daughter to that pervert?" she questioned him and Hiruzen giggled. 

"No matter what he does in his personal life, he's the best teacher I could choose for you. You know, he can teach you loads of great jutsu, but unfortunately he won't bear with you carrying your sword whenever you go. So, please, try not to talk about your sword abilities all the time. We all know you're good at it, but isn't it time to learn something new?" 

Katana looked at her father as she would usually do. She actually didn't say a single word, but only looked at her outfit. Her beloved hakama, her top, her tired feet. Perhaps it was about time she started learning something new, but she would never know about it until later this day.


End file.
